


Sector 28 II

by FabiiV



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Inspired by Voodoo Doll (VIXX Music Video), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV
Summary: Secuela de Sector 28
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando llegaron al hospital fueron reconocidos como los desaparecidos y eso los llevo a ser sofocados con preguntas que ninguno quiso responder. De todas formas, valió la pena soportar eso por atención medica gratis. Comieron y descansaron, no habían hablado mucho entre ellos, no necesitaron palabras para expresar lo aliviados que estaban; sus miradas lo dicen todo.

Es extraño, ninguno de ellos había intentado ir a casa, volver con sus familias o gente cercana, lo habían pensado, pero no hicieron nada para ejecutar el pensamiento. Parecía como si no quisieran separarse, es como si tuvieran una cadena invisible que los mantiene unidos, una cadena creada a partir de la tragedia vividas.

Esa misma tarde fueron trasladados a otra ciudad por gente de poder a la que no pudieron oponerse. Fue lo mejor, en el pequeño pueblo donde vivían rápidamente se correría la voz, sería terrible ser acosados. Ir a un lugar más grande donde nadie te conoce, donde te cuidaran y de paso podrás ser de ayuda no suena tan mal. Estas personas de gran poder creyeron totalmente en ellos y los ayudaron en todo lo posible, lo único que ellos debían hacer era no contarle a nadie más, no hay necesidad de causar terror con historias sobre brujas torturadoras. Pudieron despedirse de sus seres queridos antes de partir y recoger sus pertenencias, todos se despidieron excepto Taekwoon, que es huérfano, y Sanghyuk, que por alguna razón decidió no hacerlo.

Pronto se instalaron en una gran casa moderna, una mansión en territorio privado. Esa primera noche, después de darse un baño y ceñar, hicieron una fogata en el patio donde quemaron sus ropas negras de una en una esperando a que se consuman en su totalidad.

—No creo que pase nada, pero probare por si acaso —anuncia Jaehwan señalando la muñeca vudú en su mano, había estado ocultándola en sus ropas, podría ser una evidencia importante, pero no quiere más que deshacerse de ella, como los demás, y que mejor forma que hacerla cenizas. Toma el brazo del muñeco y aprieta una porción de la tela entre sus dedos.

De repente, Hongbin suelta un grito desgarrador mientras se agarra de la muñeca, los demás pierden el aliento y palidecen ante el significado de eso. Hongbin mira los rostros de sus compañeros con expresiones de puro terror y se arrepiente enseguida.

—Lo siento, era una broma —explica con una incómoda sonrisa.

—¡Que hijo de puta! —salta Sanghyuk sorprendido y molesto, pero de igual forma aliviado.

Wonsik se ríe, para él fue una broma divertida y eso alivia un poco a Hongbin. Por otro lado, Hakyeon casi se desmaya ante la repentina subida y bajada de estrés, no puede dejar pasar el gran susto así que reprocha al chico. Taekwoon se lleva una mano a la frente y muerde su labio intentando reprimir una sonrisa, le parece una broma terrible y por ello divertida. Jaehwan lanza el muñeco al fuego, entonces todos quedan en silencio viendo como el muñeco es consumido por el fuego hasta volverse cenizas.

Ahora están a salvo, protegidos por el sistema de justicia. Como primer caso que pudo escapar con vida fueron tratados con sumo cuidado e importancia. Tuvieron todo lo que necesitaban y más para vivir en comodidad. Claro que todo eso fue por conveniencia mutua, esas personas querían toda la información pasible para comenzar la cacería de brujas.

Sanghyuk fue el primero en hablar, haría cualquier cosa por acabar con todas ellas. Hongbin fue el siguiente, mucho más dispuestos a ser explicito sobre las actividades y tragedias. Wonsik no se había recuperado de sus lesiones, pero estuvo ahí, en la sala de interrogación para dar detalles importantes sobre cosas que los demás habían pasado por alto como la persona que venía a arreglarlos, otra posible bruja, la localización casi exacta del lugar. Él no hablo sobre sus torturas, pero no fue necesario ya que con Hongbin tenían más que suficiente. Los demás estuvieron en silencio por varias semanas, entre terapias Hakyeon se animó a soltar la verdad, hablo de sus sentimientos y pensamientos, fue un desahogo que le vino muy bien. Jaehwan, por otra parte, hablo sobre la bruja en concreto, todo sobre ella y las personas que conoció a través de ella, donde vivía y comportamientos extraños que tenía. El más preocupante fue Taekwoon, no hablo ni con el terapeuta o los interrogadores, no hubo forma de sacarle una misera palabra. Tampoco hablo mucho con los demás chicos, al único que solía responderle era a Wonsik. De hecho, esos dos eran mucho más cercanos que cualquiera de los otros, de alguna forma todos tenían una dependencia a estar juntos, como si así sobrellevaran mejor el dolor, pero esos dos eran diferentes entre sí.

—¿No te preocupa la relación de Taekwoon y Wonsik? —Habla Hakyeon después de un largo silencio.

—Lo notaste, ¡creí que era el único! Tengo miedo por ellos, sobre todo por Taekwoon, lo está llevado realmente mal —concuerda Sanghyuk entretenido viendo sus piernas entrar y salir del agua cristalina.

—Lo sé, actúa sobreprotector con Wonsik y se descuida a sí mismo, como si él no fuera otra víctima, como si ignorara su propio dolor. Ayer por la noche lo encontré de nuevo en la sala tomando café y mirando la televisión.

—¿De nuevo? Había prometido no volver a hacer eso, debieron de haber vuelto las pesadillas.

Los tres chicos hacen una mueca al escuchar eso, también suelen tener horribles pesadillas. Todos lo hace y cada uno lidia con ello como puede.

—Las pesadillas son horribles, cada vez que cierro los ojos pienso que despertare y volveré a esa cerda, ella sonreirá mientras promete darme un dolor inimaginable por haberme escapado.

—Tengo la misma pesadilla —habla Jaehwan. Están sentados en la orilla de la piscina mojando los pies. El calor es sofocante estos días y hace que sus cicatrices ardan por alguna extraña razón, eso los lleva a pasearse sin remera algo incómodo para los demás ya que pueden ver las cicatrices y eso trae recuerdos de cómo fueron hechas. Por suerte es de noche y todos vuelven a cubrirse.

—Deberíamos salir de aquí. Mi terapeuta dijo que es bueno hacer actividad —comenta Hongbin llegando al borde de la piscina, manda su mojado flequillo hacia atrás y se acerca a un lado de Sanghyuk.

—También dijo que pasar tiempo con tus seres queridos es bueno. Extraño mi casa.

Ante ese comentario de Hakyeon, Sanghyuk se estremece y baja la mirada hasta perderse en sus pensamientos, por suerte una palma mojada en su seca rodilla lo trae de regreso, manda una mirada curiosa a Hongbin.

—¿Qué es esa sonrisa? No pienso salir con este calor —niega Sanghyuk dando un sorbo a su lata de jugo.

—Vamos, apóyame en esto, los ancianos no pueden dar diez pasos sin desmayarse.

—¡Oye!

—Ya dije que no —a pesar de su negativa Sanghyuk ríe ante la frase antes dicha por su compañero y como los otros dos saltaron ofendidos.

—¿Qué hacen? —llega Wonsik arrastrando a un malhumorado Taekwoon de la muñeca.

—¡Wonsik! Vayamos a correr —ataca Hongbin nadando hasta llegar frente al chico.

—Suena bien, estar aquí es sofocante.

—¡Lo es! —concuerda Hongbin feliz de tener un acompañante, pero decae la alegría al ver la mirada que le manda Taekwoon. Es todo un cachorro guardián—. También puedes venir, Taekwoon.

—¿Quieres salir? —pregunta Wonsik una vez que ambos se sientan completando la línea de chicos guapos. Taekwoon asiente ganando una alegre sonrisa de parte de Wonsik algo que acelera su frágil corazón.

A la mañana siguiente salieron a caminar, pero no llegaron muy lejos ya que las cicatrices se volvieron rojas estando expuestas al sol. Al llegar a casa corrieron a las duchas frías desesperados por un poco de alivio.

Sanghyuk, quien al final si fue con ellos, tuvo un ataque de ira que no paro hasta destruir toda su habitación. Odia el dolor, esa sensación de ardor en la piel le recuerda las torturas que paso; la madera pegada a carne viva, el dolor que sufría al hacer el mínimo movimiento. Recuerda a la perfección como su piel comenzaba a cubrir los bordes de la madera, lo grotesco e inhumano que comenzaba a sentirse por ello. Lo odia. Odia sentirse así. Odia el dolor. Odia los recuerdos. Odia ver su piel hundida, esas grietas que muestran la tortura que paso, brazos totalmente deformados. Lo odia. Odia a esa maldita bruja.

Sin tener miedo a la actitud salvaje, Jaehwan entra y en silencio abraza a Sanghyuk por la espalda haciendo que ambos caigan en el colchón para estar a salvo del lío en el suelo, el chico lucha un poco por su liberación, pero al final se derrumba dejando salir la frustración en cascadas de lágrimas.

Hongbin, al haber propuesto la idea, se siente terriblemente culpable por lo que ayuda a recoger toda la habitación a pesar de que Sanghyuk le dice que no es necesario. También se disculpó con los demás por haberles causado dolor. Nadie lo culpo, pero aun así sintió que fue su error.

Esa noche Wonsik atrapa a Taekwoon cuando está preparando su café.

—Dijiste que vendrías a mí si tenías pesadillas.

—Roncas y es molesto.

—¿¡Qué!? —se exalta Wonsik sorprendido y sintiéndose muy avergonzado ante ese hecho, enseguida pretende indiferencia, pero sus mejillas rojas lo delatan. Taekwoon muerde su labio inferior para no sonreír y vuelve su atención al café, taza que es arrebatada de sus manos.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Acaso quieres probar con las pastillas? —. Como respuesta Taekwoon respira profundo y niega, entonces Wonsik vuelve a hablar—. Vamos a la cama.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero lastimarte.

—Y yo no quiero que hagas esto, te haces daño, pero como dejé que sucediera ahora te toca a ti cumplir conmigo —Wonsik extiende la mano y muestra una sonrisa de victoria.

Mientras es arrastrado de la mano hacia las escaleras, Taekwoon no puede evitar mirar la desnuda espalda del menor y las diferentes formas en tinta negra que cubre la mayoría de piel. Wonsik suele usar remera sin importar el calor que haga para que los demás no vean eso; los dibujos obscenos y palabras denigrantes. Se pueden leer cosas como: Zorra, chupa polla, asqueroso, me odio a mí mismo, me doy asco, quiero morir, soy tu puta, entre muchas otras palabras que odiarías tener de forma permanente sobre tu piel. Muchas veces Taekwoon se vio arañando la piel entintada sin darse cuenta, quería borrar las palabras, pero hacerlo causaría dolor a Wonsik y eso no era una opción.

—¿Cómo están tus heridas? —Wonsik se coloca una remera y prende el aire para enfriar la habitación. El mayor se sienta en la cama esperando a su compañero.

—Bien.

—No me mientas.

Taekwoon no aparta la mirada cuando Wonsik se inclina hacia él apoyando sus frentes, aguanta la respiración al sentir un cálido toque contra su cuello, son dedos que bajan hacia su pecho sin dejar de tocar, su piel arde al mínimo roce y siente el impulso de regresar las caricias, quiere sentir más, recibir y dar, compartir sensaciones junto a este hombre.

—Déjame ver —pide Wonsik con una suave sonrisa mientras sube su mano y acaricia la mejilla del mayor—. Por favor, déjame cuidarte.

Taekwoon suspira derrotado, nunca puede decirle que no a este hombre. Se quita la remera y deja que el menor alivie el ardor de sus heridas con crema medicinal, no había notado lo mucho que dolía hasta ahora que siente como la molestia desaparece. Ha estado tanto tiempo sufriendo que un suave ardor no es nada. Ese pensamiento sólo lo hace sentir peor. Wonsik ve su angustia así que apaga la luz y lo invita a acostarse contra su pecho, Taekwoon acepta gustoso la invitación. Lo de roncar era una excusa para no dormir juntos, no quiere molestar al menor con sus gritos repentinos en medio de la noche o sus movimientos bruscos que terminan con algún moretón sobre el otro. Se siente mal al perturbar el sueño de su compañero, pero a la vez es un gran apoyo y alivio tenerle a su lado, las pesadillas nunca se van, pero por lo menos cuando esta con Wonsik puede volver a dormir, se siente seguro en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Taekwoon?

Silencio.

—¿Quieres contarme cómo te sientes junto a los demás chicos? ¿ellos te agradan, te hacen bien? ¿Has tenido algún inconveniente del que quieras hablar?

Más silencio, Taekwoon no mira al terapeuta, nunca lo hace. Esta es la décima cita y no tiene ninguna reacción siquiera, decide cambiar de táctica.

—Wonsik me ha dicho que estás enseñándole defensa personal —hay un sobresalto del paciente para gran alegría del profesional—. Eso está muy bien, hacer actividades juntos. ¿Wonsik te agrada? Los demás dicen que ustedes son muy cercanos, pero es curioso porque ellos están preocupados por esa cercanía, ¿puedes decirme a qué se debe?

Silencio.

—¿Sucedió algo entre Wonsik y tú que preocupa a los demás?

Taekwoon aprieta los puños. Esos horribles recuerdos son invocados, niega con la cabeza, no quiere pensar en ello, no quiere recordar. ¿Por qué tiene que venir a estas reuniones? Esta persona sólo lo hace recordar, lo hace pensar en cosas que no quiere. Es doloroso. ¡no quiere sufrir!

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿puedes decirme cómo te hace sentir ese hecho? —claro que sabe qué sucedió, Wonsik ha dejado entender entre cortas palabras qué pasó, pero necesita que Taekwoon hable de ello—. ¿Por qué permaneces en silencio? Quiero ayudarte a entender, quiero que te sientas mejor contigo mismo. Habla, exprésate sin miedo. No te voy a juzgar. ¿En qué piensas, Taekwoon? ¿cómo te sientes? Nada bien supongo, fuiste obligado a hacer cosas malas. ¿Sientes culpa? ¿dolor? ¿tristeza? ¿has hablado de ello con alguien? ¿Con algún familiar? ¿Quizás con Wonsik?

—Cállate.

Es la primera palabra que escucha y casi la deja pasar por lo bajo que fue el tono.

—Está bien, ya no hablare, estaré en silencio esperando a escuchar lo que piensas, puedes hablarme de lo que quieras.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio y entonces sucede:

—Quiero saber qué está pasando. Nos traen aquí e interrogan para su beneficio, pero no nos dicen nada, quiero saber que sucede, qué saben. Si sólo planean usarnos para sus estudios entonces no diré nada.

Estas palabras son las mismas que les dice a los interrogadores. Taekwoon sabe que esta persona es sólo un terapeuta, pero este hombre hace su trabajo para luego mandar esa información a sus jefes; personas poderosas que saben más de lo que parece. Ese accionar rápido que tuvieron sobre ellos, sobre su caso, llamarlos el primer grupo en escapar, eso claramente significa que hubo más casos como ellos. Además, desde que ha comenzado esta investigación no han hablado sobre ello, lo único que hacen es preguntar, buscar información sin dar algo a cambio. Son utilizados de nuevo. Fueron abusados y por ello son vulnerables, esta supuesta ayuda que les han dado no sirve si están siendo apartados de la sociedad, lejos de sus familias. De nuevo están encerrados, juntos y a salvo, pero sin libertad. Taekwoon no quiere esta ayuda. No le debe nada a nadie, estas personas actuaron por cuenta propia, nunca habría aceptado toda esta “ayuda” si no fuera porque todos los demás estaban de acuerdo. No habría aceptado ir a terapia si Wonsik no le hubiera pedido. Sabe que está roto y debe ser ayudado por un profesional, pero no quiere ser ayudado por esta persona, no quiere ser un sujeto de prueba.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonsik seca su cuerpo, nada como agua fría para bajar el calor, termina envolviendo la toalla en su cadera y comienza a secar sus cabellos con otra toalla, sonríe al divisar el nuevo moretón en su muslo. Taekwoon es un salvaje en la cama y no de forma caliente, en verdad el hombre sufre con esas pesadillas y hoy a la mañana despertó con una patada en la pierna. No le molesta, es la verdad, pero ninguna de sus palabras parece aliviar la culpa en Taekwoon cuando suceden los incidentes. Es complicado convivir así, pero no por eso dejara de intentarlo.

Pasa a cepillar sus dientes cuando lo ve; lee esa maldita frase en su pecho junto al tatuaje de corazón, es realista y eso lo hace grotesco, horroroso. Antes Wonsik habría apreciado un tatuaje como este, ahora no siente más que repulsión. “Eres mi juguete” esa maldita frase escrita sobre su clavícula revuelve su estómago dándole ganas de vomitar. Debe agarrarse del lavamanos para no caer ante el mareo que genera la serie de recuerdos desagradables. Su respiración se vuelve agitada cuando siente unos finos y fríos dedos acariciar su hombro, los dedos bajan pasando por su cuello, clavícula, hasta descansar en el centro del pecho.

—Eres mío —escucha esa voz cargada de espeluznante dulzura.

Logra levantar la vista hacia el espejo sólo para quedar petrificado del terror, ahí está ella; con esos locos ojos y aterradora sonrisa llena de maldad, sus negras uñas se clavan en el corazón y sus labios pronuncian la misma palabra “¡Mío!” una y otra vez hasta volverse gritos furiosos.

Se escucha un grito aterrador seguido de un fuerte golpe y el estruendo de vidrio roto cayendo.

Hongbin salta de su cama y corre en dirección al grito, abre a toda prisa la puerta del baño preparado para socorrer a su amigo, pero la vista lo deja petrificado. Su boca se abre sin emitir sonido alguno. Observa la sangre cayendo del puño de Wonsik, está sosteniendo un pedazo de espejo con fuerza lo que provocó un corte en su palma. Wonsik cae arrodillado en el suelo, entonces Hongbin reacciona dando un paso adelante para ayudar cuando ella aparece frente a él.

—Eres tan hermoso y por ello mi favorito, ven a mis brazos, bebé —dice ella al tiempo que se abalanza hacia él para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

En un grito Hongbin cae hacia atrás mientras con los brazos se cubre la cabeza.

—¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate de mí! —suplica desesperado y lleno de miedo.

En eso llegan Sanghyuk y Jaehwan, ambos observan el panorama y no saben qué hacer, suelen esperar a que el otro se calme, pero viendo como están sus amigos esperar no parece ser la mejor opción. Lo peor es que están solos en esto. Taekwoon es quien suele encargarse cuando alguien entra en crisis, pero está en terapia ahora. En cuanto a Hakyeon, pensarías que siendo el mayor estaría atento a los demás, pero es todo lo contrario, el hombre esta tan roto que ver a uno de ellos pasar esas crisis lo hace colapsar. Él fue quien más tiempo paso torturado, él que vio como torturaban a cada uno y estuvo muchas veces obligado a participar en esas malditas torturas. Por eso su mente es muy frágil. Prefiere cuidarse a sí mismo, caminar lejos del caos, cerrar los ojos y tapar sus oídos, mantenerse a salvo hasta que la tormenta pase.

Con suaves palabras Jaehwan logra tranquilizar a Hongbin, toma las manos del chico siendo suave con sus movimientos.

—Wonsik —intenta Sanghyuk acercándose con cautela al hombre, obtiene una mirada perturbada y un pedazo de espejo levantado a su dirección, esa amenaza no lo asusta, de hecho, está más asustado por su amigo y lo ido que está, no parece haber reconocimiento en su mirada. Hyuk intenta una vez más sólo para recibir un grito de amenaza. Guarda su distancia entonces Wonsik dice algo que les hiela la sangre a los tres.

—Odio esas palabras, no quiero que estén ahí —dice arañando con la mano intacta la piel entintada de su clavícula, entonces acerca su otra mano y el filo del espejo acaricia la piel hasta romperla—. Quitar la piel será mucho trabajo... entonces... ¿mis ojos?

A continuación, el trozo de espejo se mueve hacia el ojo derecho.

—¡No! —grita Sanghyuk sosteniendo la muñeca de su amigo, sus ojos asustados miran a los vacíos de Wonsik—. ¡Estúpido! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

Wonsik, hace una mueca de puro dolor antes de comenzar a llorar, sus sollozos llenan de angustia el corazón de los demás.

Jaehwan, sin soltar a Hongbin, voltea a ver a Wonsik y siente una opresión en el pecho, está viendo a un niño perdido. Respira profundo y comienza a cantar, es una canción dulce y cálida que solía cantarle a los niños de preescolar. Es una canción infantil que habla sobre ser un buen niño, sobre la amistad y el cariño de mamá. Sin embargo, es la hermosa y dulce voz de Jaehwan lo que logra calmar a Wonsik, el hombre se relaja hasta dejar caer sus brazos y cabeza en muestra de derrota. Sanghyuk con cautela quita el pedazo de vidrio, toma la palma entre sus manos y observa la herida. Nota sus propias manos temblorosas y maldice por lo bajo. El miedo. El trauma. El terror aún está ahí. Aunque luche para superarlo, su cuerpo recuerda y reacciona en consecuencia. Ignora su propio temblor y levanta al chico para sacarlo de ahí, cuanto más lejos de esos retazos de espejo mejor. Lo deja en la cama y procede a curarle la herida.

Cuando Taekwoon llega encuentra a todos sentados en el comedor disfrutando de un variado desayuno entre risas y agradable charla. Se acerca a ellos después de quitarse los zapatos, es invitado a sentarse, pero en vez de eso abraza por la espalda a Wonsik y entierra la cabeza contra la curva del cuello, lo siente tensarse por un segundo para luego recibir unas caricias en su cabello. Cierra los ojos y aspira el aroma del hombre dejándose llevar por el agradable calor.

Por un segundo, Wonsik recordó lo sucedido en el baño minutos antes, pero fue apenas un reflejo. Todo es diferente: el peso de Taekwoon, sus caricias, manos, movimientos, su calor y perfume. Todo en él es paz y comodidad. Es protección y seguridad. Wonsik lo adora.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta Taekwoon al notar la mano vendada, alarmado busca respuesta en la mirada de los demás y ellos sonríen despreocupados. Esos ojos, los conoce, ellos van a mentirle.

—No fue gran cosa, estoy bien —sonríe Wonsik volteando para ver la cara del hombre preocupado—. Fue un pequeño corte.

—No me mientas.

—Oh, estás usando mis palabras en mi contra —hace un adorable puchero fingiendo enojo.

—Wonsik —regaña Taekwoon sin caer en la encantadora trampa. Su mirada dice lo preocupado y serio que es con esto, pero Wonsik no quiere hablar de ello demasiado perturbado por su propio ataque de pánico.

Por esta vez, Taekwoon decide dejarlo pasar. Sin embargo, ya decidió, no volverá a ir a esas malditas terapias.

****(…)** **

Tomando el cuchillo rosa de plástico procede a cortar las zanahorias. Hakyeon sonríe al recordar el primer día ahí y como se paralizo al ver los cuchillos, no había notado los temblores y fuertes palpitares hasta que Taekwoon llego a su lado con una caja donde coloco todos los cuchillos para deshacerse de ellos. Ya hace tres meses de ese día y no deja de estar agradecido ante la rápida acción del hombre, Taekwoon ha sido un hermano mayor protector y atento con todos ellos. Agradece eso y a la vez se siente culpable al dejarle toda la carga, su familia le ha enseñado que el mayor debe cuidar a los menores, fue educado con ese concepto, no importa si te sientes enfermo o estas pasando un mal momento siempre debes priorizar a los menores. Algo de lo que nunca estuvo de acuerdo, pero siempre respeto y ejecuto. Taekwoon parece tener el mismo concepto arraigado en él. Por suerte los demás no, ellos van a su ritmo de forma individual y a la vez pueden acoplarse al ritmo del otro.

Esos primeros días se sintió tan perdido. Estando todos inestables, frágiles y desorientados ante esta nueva vida, libertad limitada, pero eran libres de moverse a su gusto y hacer lo que desearan, eran humanos, estaban vivos y podían decidir qué hacer. Hakyeon recuerda haber estado asustado, no sabía de qué forma interactuar, qué rol debía tomar en esta nueva unidad. Haber estado tanto tiempo siendo objeto de alguien lo había afectado a tal punto de perderse a sí mismo. No podía iniciar una plática o sostener una conversación. Había perdido su humanidad. Se había perdido. Y hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo difícil ser él mismo, sentirse un individuo con mente y deseos propios, alguien que es único, que puede sentir emociones y expresarlas.

Sanghyuk entra a la cocina preguntado si necesita ayuda. Hakyeon sonríe y acepta la ayuda pidiendo arreglar la mesa para servir la comida. Pone a calentar los fideos en una olla con agua y sal, prueba la salsa y añade un poco más de sal.

Aun no puede creer la fortaleza que tiene Sanghyuk, desde un comienzo actuó con absoluto optimismo y liderazgo, fue quien repartió las tareas de la casa y organizo los horarios de todos. Diciendo diariamente que todo estaría bien, que saldrían adelante, saludando por las mañanas y despidiendo por la noche; buenos días, buenas noches. Puede no parecer la gran cosa, pero lo es, los ha ayudado mucho. Está seguro de que todos sienten profundo respeto y agradecimiento hacia él. Gracias a Sanghyuk relacionarse pudo darse de forma natural y rápida. O por lo menos eso es lo que vio Hakyeon cuando en los desayunos Hongbin, Wonsik, Jaehwan y Sanghyuk no paraban callados hablando de cualquier cosa. El chico no hizo gran cosa, pero fue más que suficiente para alegrar sus corazones. Un agradable empujón para salir adelante. Los oriento y formo una dinámica logrando un vínculo. Quizás es lo que Sanghyuk estaba buscando, crear un lazo entre ellos, una amistad agradable, un hogar donde pudiera sentirse cómodo y acompañado. Necesitaba un sitio donde se sintiera seguro. Una familia. Él también está roto y perdido. Fue el primero en adaptarse y dar un paso al frente, lo hizo porque sabía que los demás necesitaban un punto de apoyo antes de levantarse por voluntad propia y, a su vez, Sanghyuk los necesitaba en pie para poder apoyarse en ellos cuando estuviera en crisis. Son una unidad de apoyo y consuelo mutuo, ellos caminan juntos. Sanghyuk creo una buena convivencia entre hombres rotos y tristes. Algo sorprendente para alguien de sólo 17 años.

Hakyeon apaga sus ollas dando por finalizado su trabajo; espagueti. Justo entra Wonsik a la casa, está furioso por como azota la puerta al cerrarla y quita sus zapatillas. Eso extraña a ambos chicos, Wonsik nunca está enojado, sí frutado o estresado, pero eso suele desembocar a un estado de tristeza, algo en verdad serio debió suceder para dejarlo en ese estado.

—¿Sucedió algo? —intercepta Sanghyuk en las escaleras a Wonsik queriendo evitar que el hombre suba a las habitaciones, aunque es medio día, no es bueno que los chicos despierten con ruidos o quizás insultos de pura rabia. No puede asegurar que Wonsik vaya a hacer un escándalo, nunca lo ha visto molesto, pero no quiere arriesgarse.

—Ese maldito terapeuta se atrevió a insultar a Taekwoon —escupe Wonsik con odio sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

Hakyeon sabe que es su momento de retroceder si no quiere verse involucrado, es algo que suele hacer para protegerse, pero por una vez decide no hacerlo. Sigue a Sanghyuk cuando lo ve llevar a Wonsik hacia la sala. Una vez los tres sentados el menor vuelve a hacer su pregunta para obtener una mejor explicación.

—Por fin me atreví a contar lo que paso, lo que sentí en ese momento. Volver a recordar me hizo sentir una mierda. Siempre será una jodida mierda, ¡pero él no tenía que decir eso! ¡Taekwoon no es...! —Wonsik se calla de repente haciendo una mueca de dolor—. No entendió nada, fuimos obligados a ellos, no podíamos negarnos. No somos culpables de nada, fuimos las víctimas. Entonces él va y dice eso, habla de Taekwoon como si fuera malo. Él no es, él no quiso.

—Fue una violación.

Todo parece congelarse ante esa frase. El tono neutral y expresión vacía en Sanghyuk no hacen más que volver frío el ambiente. Hakyeon olvida como respirar, recuerdos tan crudos y horribles como esos son los más difíciles de afrontar, aprieta los puños en un intento por reprimir el impulso de escapar, no quiere escuchar, no quiere hablar de ello, debería quedarse y acompañar a su amigo en esta horrible realidad, pero no creer ser de ayuda. ¿Qué podría hacer? Si al mínimo recuerdo doloroso se bloquea volviéndose un muñeco roto. Aun así, no se mueve, un pequeño y ardiente sentimiento lo mantiene anclado. Por otro lado, Wonsik no está mejor, parece en trance, la frase lo ha dejado impactado, pero no dura mucho cuando la furia vuelve y enfrenta con ojos dolidos a Sanghyuk.

—¡No lo digas!

El menor admite que esta actitud a la defensiva asusta un poco, Wonsik parece un niño furioso que en cualquier momento romperá a llorar. Debe tener cuidado si no quiere ganarse el odio irremediable de Taekwoon por molestar a su bebé.

—No puedes pronunciarlo, te cuesta escucharlo. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿acaso te da miedo admitir que su relación está mal?

—No. Yo lo sé, ¡lo sé! Sé exactamente qué pasó, lo viví en primera persona. ¡Fui yo quien lo hizo también! ¿Qué está mal? Sí... ¡Pero no por eso debemos alejarnos! ¿Qué tiene si estamos juntos? ¡Nosotros estamos bien! —sin darse cuenta su voz sube hasta convertirse en gritos de desesperación, sus puños apretados tiemblan y lágrimas caen de sus ojos, suelta un jadeo alejándose ante el toque de Sanghyuk contra su brazo.

Wonsik está sobrecargado de confusión y dolor, no importa lo suave que sea Sanghyuk estallará de todas formas.

—¿Puedes decirlo? La palabra.

—No, ¿de qué sirve?

—Decirlo te hará asumir el hecho. Lo sé, es horrible, pero te hará sentir mejor después —asegura Sanghyuk con ojos angustiados de comprensión. Wonsik parece pensarlo, pero enseguida niega y se pone de pie dando por finalizada la charla. Sin embargo, Hakyeon no lo deja ir, atrapa las manos del chico y encuentra su angustiada mirada.

—Esa noche cuando Taekwoon te trajo en sus brazos tenía en sus ojos reflejados todo el dolor y culpa que podía sentir, era como ver a un muñeco viviente, algo en él había muerto. Es una mirada que nunca voy a olvidar porque hasta el día de hoy puedo verla en ambos. Por favor, Wonsik, necesitas hablar de ello, soltarte. Puedes hacerlo, estamos aquí para ti.

—No, ustedes no entienden, nos juzgan por estar juntos, por querernos. Hacernos daño uno al otro fue algo que no quisimos, no fue nuestra culpa. Odiamos cada acción y momento de ese acto. Nos da asco. Sufrimos el mismo destino, pudimos empatizar con el otro y perdonar, entonces creció un apego, una amistad, un cariño genuino entre nosotros. Yo sé lo que siento, quiero protegerlo y estar con él. ¿Por qué es difícil de creer? ¿Por qué está mal? —la voz de Wonsik va decayendo a cada palabra pronunciada, suelta un sollozo mientras limpia sus lágrimas. Siente unas caricias en su espalda provenientes de Hakyeon y eso lo hace sentir mejor. No está solo.

—Es verdad que los he juzgado y me disculpo por eso, a veces sin darnos cuenta lastimamos a otros con acciones o palabras. Te aseguro que ninguno de nosotros tenía la intención de hacerlos sentir mal, sólo estamos preocupados y es difícil hablar sobre ciertos temas sin parecer jueces moralistas —dice Hakyeon con un tono suave y comprensivo que ayuda a tranquilizar al triste hombre.

Sanghyuk está sorprendido ante esta faceta fraternal del mayor, nunca habría adivinado que sería así de bueno con las palabras. Igual no es como si conociera a Hakyeon o a los demás, después de todo sólo son compañeros de trauma.

—Hakyeon tiene razón, también lo siento. De todas formas, ya que estamos siendo sinceros voy a decir lo que pienso: Wonsik, tu relación con Taekwoon me parece retorcida, ustedes se hacen daño al estar juntos, son un apoyo para el otro, pero también la razón viviente que les recordara el hecho, el momento de la tragedia. Se están lastimando al estar juntos. No deberían...

—¡Y no me importa, no quiero alejarme de él!

—¡No me grites, maldita sea, Wonsik! ¡Entiende: tener una relación amorosa con tu violador es enfermo!

—¡Sanghyuk no lo digas así! —regaña Hakyeon entrando en pánico.

Wonsik se lleva ambas manos a las orejas y cierra los ojos, ya no puede más con esto, no quiere discutir, no quiere escuchar, las palabras dichas duelen demasiado. Esto es peor que las malditas terapias. Decide escapar, a pasos apresurados sale de la sala y llega a la escalera parando en seco al ver a los demás sentados allí. Siente desmayar al encontrarse con la mirada vacía de Taekwoon, avanza intentando llegar a él, pero el hombre se pone en pie y retrocede.

—Lo siento —dice con una mirada angustiada y llena de arrepentimiento, entonces voltea y corre hasta encerrarse en su habitación. Wonsik no pierde tiempo en ir tras él.

Jaehwan decide ir lo más lejos posible ya no quiere escuchar los problemas de los demás, se siente demasiado identificado con ello. Ve a Hongbin parecer un muñeco viviente así que se acerca para sacarlo del transe, enseguida se arrepiente cuando el hombre comienza a hablar.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo Hyuk? Taekwoon lo... yo creí... creí que ellos eran novios antes de ser secuestrados y por eso... no, mierda, no... ellos no se conocían, ellos fueron... fueron obligados a.... no, no puede ser...

Los ojos horrorizados de Hongbin oprimen el corazón de Jaehwan. Se pregunta en qué momento esta pesadilla llegara a su fin.


	3. Chapter 3

Wonsik abre la puerta del cuarto y entra aliviado de que no lleve seguro eso significa que Taekwoon no quiere mantenerlo lejos. Encuentra al hombre sentado en la cama con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo de forma que su negro flequillo oculta su rostro, los hombros tensos y los puños apretados demuestran que está conteniendo sus emociones. Wonsik toma una bocanada de aire antes de acercarse, se sienta a un lado del hombre y agarra esos temblorosos puños entre sus manos proporcionando suaves caricias.

—Lo siento.

—No es necesario, sabes que yo no...

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —repite Taekwoon con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

—Taekwoon, está bien, estoy bien, no te culpo —las palabras de Wonsik son opacadas entre las desesperadas suplicas de perdón. Su corazón se aprieta con dolor viendo al hombre que quiere así de roto.

—Por favor, por favor, Wonsik, te juro que jamás te haría daño siquiera pensaría en hacerlo, sin embargo, fui yo él que te lastimo, quien abuso de ti e hizo daño, es a mí a quien recuerdas en ese momento de terror, soy el agresor, el perpetrador de tus pesadillas y traumas, es mi cara la que vez cuando tienes una crisis.

—Te equivocas.

—Es así, lo sé, es igual para mí.

Wonsik frunce el ceño y abre la boca para replicar cuando comprende la profundidad de esas palabras, entonces su cara pasa a una expresión de horror para luego caer en una devastación total. Es el causante de las pesadillas de Taekwoon. Esos ojos asustados llenos de lágrimas que ve por las noches son su culpa, él provoca dolor a Taekwoon a la vez que intenta confortarlo. De alguna forma, siempre lo supo, pero escuchar una confirmación es cien veces peor. Acaba de recibir una apuñalada. Es él la causa, lastimo a Taekwoon y lo sigue haciendo. Sanghyuk tiene razón, estar juntos les causa daño, este vínculo que crearon a partir de la culpa está mal, es un falso consuelo, es un cariño retorcido. No deben estar juntos. Esta mal. Querer a Taekwoon está mal. Estar juntos solo le provoca dolor.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Wonsik no escucha las palabras de Taekwoon; la forma desesperada en la que se expresa y sigue pidiendo perdón echándose la culpa de todo. Por un momento ve los ojos llenos de lágrimas y eso lo trae de regreso, enseguida aleja sus manos y se pone de pie mirando al suelo en todo momento. Ante el repentino movimiento, Taekwoon calla y observa confundido al menor.

—Deberíamos darnos un respiro, tomar distancia y pensar con calma. Siempre podemos ser amigos y apoyarnos, pero esto que tenemos, esta cercanía debe terminar —Wonsik no sabe de dónde saco las fuerzas para decir todo eso sin tartamudear o romper a llorar. Retrocede hacia la puerta sin levantar la vista, sabe que, si ve al hombre no querrá alejarse, será mucho más difícil dejarlo.

—No.

Ese tono feroz congela a Wonsik, el coraje flaquea y las palpitaciones nerviosas golpean como tambor contra su pecho. Nunca había escuchado ese tono en Taekwoon, parece enojado, frío, algo fuera de lugar viniendo de alguien amable y dulce. Se sobresalta cuando escucha y ve a Taekwoon ponerse de pie, por instinto retrocede hasta chocar contra la puerta, el cuerpo del hombre se acerca lo suficiente como para un abrazo, algo que no sucede ya que siguen sin tocarse.

—No vas a dejarme. No voy a permitirlo —es intimidante. Wonsik creía que nunca volvería a tener miedo de Taekwoon, pero aquí está sin poder moverse o decir una palabra—. No. No. No puedes decidir eso. No puedes dejarme... te necesito. Por favor, Wonsik, quiero estar a tu lado.

Un sollozo escapa al final de esa última frase, Wonsik levanta la vista para encontrarse con los angustiados ojos llenos de lágrimas, conmovido lleva una mano a esa blanca mejilla para acunarla. Taekwoon, inclina la cabeza hacia la caricia y cierra los ojos viéndose suave e indefenso.

—Mírate, tan hermoso y bueno. ¿Quién podría hacerte daño?... ah, espera, yo lo hice, te lastimé... abuse de ti. Soy la razón de tu dolor, ¿por qué querrías estar conmigo?

Taekwoon observa angustiado la expresión triste de Wonsik. De repente, presiona sus labios en un suave beso, es apenas una caricia, pero lo suficiente para impresionar a Wonsik. Eso fue inesperado y agradable. Deciden que este es el único beso que vale, por lo tanto, su primer beso. Taekwoon regala una sonrisa cariñosa antes de ocultar su rostro contra el cuello de Wonsik y rodear al hombre entre sus brazos formando un cálido y necesitado abrazo.

—No dejare que decidas por nosotros. No estás bien, ha sido un mal día para ti, fue duro, has discutido con Sanghyuk, estás herido, triste, asustado, preocupado por mí. Eres frágil Wonsik, me necesitas. Yo te cuidaré, te protegeré de todo mal, siempre estarás seguro a mi lado. Te quiero y sólo deseo que estés bien, que sea feliz conmigo.

No corresponde al abrazo ni dice palabra alguna. Taekwoon no se preocupa mientras no pelee y siga así de dócil confiando en él para apoyarse. Acomoda sus brazos logrando un abrazo más cómodo y cercano, sonríe al aspirar el aroma del menor. Es relajante.

—Todo estará bien, saldremos juntos de esto, confía en mí siempre estaré a tu lado. ¿Confías en mí, Wonsik?

—Sí.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Sabes que yo confío en ti para estar siempre a mi lado, no me gusta estar solo y no tengo a nadie más, Wonsik, sólo a ti, mi compañero, mi amigo... ¿mi amante? Creo que es un poco precipitado, pero me encantaría que fueras mío.

Wonsik se tensa ante esa palabra, malos recuerdos invaden su mente, pero los aparta cuando siente unas caricias en su espalda.

—Necesito tiempo para eso.

—Entiendo, esperare cuanto sea necesario, lo importante es que estés cómodo. Yo me siento bien a tu lado, eres una buena persona y me siento bien estando contigo, eres cariñoso, amable y divertido. Has sido el único que logro hacerme reír, eso es porque soy feliz a tu lado. Me cuidas y mimas como nadie lo había hecho antes. Soy afortunado de tenerte, ¿te quedaras conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Lo prometes? Que estarás conmigo por siempre.

—Lo prometo.

—Dilo por favor.

—Estaré siempre contigo, Taekwoon.

—Gracias, Wonsik.

Ambos son víctimas. Fueron obligados a hacer cosas que odiaron, cosas horribles que los marcaron para mal y nunca olvidaran.

Una relación basada en la culpa. Un cariño desarrollado a base de dolor. Un apego por necesidad de redención, de perdón. Es insano, pero no quieren soltarlo. No van a soltarse.

Con lentos movimientos, Wonsik rodea la cintura del mayor dejando que éste los mece juntos mientras tararea una dulce melodía.

Es curioso como un hombre catalogado como mudo terminó teniendo buena labia.

****

****(…)** **

—Jaehwan, Jaehwan —llama Hakyeon tocando el brazo del hombre, sigue sin obtener reacción y eso es más extraño de lo usual, Jaehwan suele perderse en sus pensamientos, pero responde ante el contacto físico. Hakyeon mira por la puerta de vidrio buscando en el patio, los faroles y árboles que está viendo el hombre. Nada. Frunce el ceño preocupado y llama una vez más.

—Ahí esta ella —dice Jaehwan con voz tranquila mientras apunta a un lugar entre los muchos árboles al final del patio.

Hakyeon casi sufre de un ataque al corazón con esa frase, vuelve a buscar eso que el otro apunta, pero no encuentra nada inusual, piensa que puede ser su vista o la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡Hongbin! Ven aquí —llama el mayor recibiendo una mueca de fastidio por parte del nombrado, pero de igual forma se acerca para buscar lo que Jaehwan ve.

Nada.

—Debo estar alucinando de nuevo —expresa con una sonrisa forzada pretendiendo que suene como una broma y fallando por completo.

—Ya estamos todos —anuncia Sanghyuk con un tono alegre mientras trae de la muñeca a Wonsik y lo abriga a sentarse en una de las seis sillas puestas a una distancia prudente a la vez que forman un círculo. Detrás de ellos llega Taekwoon con una expresión aburrida y ojos fijos en el menor de todos ellos. Sanghyuk se había disculpado y Wonsik también por haberle gritado, ya no hay problema entre ellos, pero Taekwoon sigue sin estar muy feliz con el chico.

—Esto no me parece una buena idea —dice Hongbin viendo como todos se sientan: Sanghyuk, Wonsik, Taekwoon, Jaehwan y Hakyeon quedando un único asiento entre el primero y el ultimo. 

—He visto esto, créeme, funciona.

—Sí, pero con un guía y no entre personas que se conocen o viven juntas.

—Sólo siéntate —insiste Sanghyuk golpeando la silla a su lado, el hombre guapo se sienta a regañadientes. Después de debatir como funciona esto y en que consiste deciden comenzar por el principio.

—Comenzare yo porque fue mi idea —anuncia Jaehwan acomodando su trasero en la silla—. Soy maestro de infantes, la conocí en mi lugar de trabajo, cuando ella vino a arreglar la instalación de luces para la obra de teatro.

—¿Hace cuánto? —interrumpe Hakyeon.

—No lo sé, más de un año.

—¿Un año y medio?

—Creo que sí.

—Entonces nos estuvo viendo al mismo tiempo.

—Además de bruja, zorra la muy hija de su re putísima madre —Hyuk nunca pierde oportunidad para insultarla.

—Como decía: nunca había visto nada raro en ella, fue cariñosa, atenta, amable, comprensiva y divertida. De hecho, ella era totalmente mi tipo, quizás tiene que ver con sus poderes.

—Lo siento, Jaehwan, pero no puedo dejar que sigas hablando así de ella —interrumpe Wonsik haciendo una mueca de asco—. Seré rápido: ella era una maldita acosadora, aparecía en mi trabajo todos los días y se sentaba en la misma mesa para que fuera el único en atenderla. No paro aun cuando le dejaba muy claro mi rechazo así que intercambiaba turnos o clientes con mis compañeros para no tener que lidiar con ella, entonces la muy perra comenzó a aparecer en la entrada del edificio donde vivía. Era espeluznante y empeoro cuando le dije que no me interesaban las mujeres.

—Hizo lo mismo conmigo, al parecer tuvimos sexo en una noche de fiesta con alcohol y drogas, en verdad no me acuerdo nada de esa noche, pero desde ahí comenzó a asecharme. Dios. Una jodida pesadilla, no paraba aun cuando la rechazara de mil mareras y me volviera hostil, hasta llegue a denunciarla varias veces, pero eso no sirvió para una mierda. Llegue a mi punto máximo cuando apareció dentro de mi departamento. Toda una psicópata —cuenta Hongbin lleno de ira sólo con recordar los hechos.

Taekwoon y Hakyeon también cuentan su versión bastante parecida a la de Jaehwan, ella era normal y hasta agradable. Al parecer cuando es rechazada se vuelve una completa psicópata obsesionada con obtener lo que quiere.

Por último, Sanghyuk toma la palabra—. Conocí a la bruja gracias a mi propia estupidez adolescente. Tenía 16 en ese momento y estaba fascinado ante el hecho de que una mujer guapa se fijara en mí, ella estaba mal al mostrarse interesada, era consiente de eso, pero no sonaba peligroso para mí o eso creí. Nos vimos alrededor de dos meses antes de que sucediera, discutí con mamá esa noche y salí de casa furioso, me había contactado con ella así que nos vimos en el parque. Era otoño ya que recuerdo estar pateando una pila de hojas secas cuando los vi llegar, me puse en alerta porque había un hombre acompañándola, pero no puede hacer nada una vez que llegaron frente a mí, Jaehwan me topo la boca mientras me inmovilizaba contra el suelo y ella me inyectaba algo en el cuello. Cuando desperté estaba en esa jodida mesa atado.

—¿Por qué no te despediste de tus padres antes de venir aquí? Soy huérfano así que no tengo a nadie, pero tú no.

Taekwoon es detallista y tuvo curiosidad por eso preguntó, pero es incorrecta su pregunta, algo que al parecer no debía hacerse. El silencio vuelve incomodo a todos. Sanghyuk parece perdido en pensamientos para nada agradables, hace una mueca cuando siente sus ojos picar, respira profundo queriendo reprimir el dolor y funciona en parte, las lágrimas caen, pero aún puede hablar.

—Ellos están muertos —dice con voz entrecortada, su poca estabilidad parece colapsar.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Ella los mato? —esta vez es Hongbin quien indaga.

—No necesitas responder, Hyuk —interrumpe Jaehwan viendo como el chico se desmorona.

—Quiero hacerlo —asegura Sanghyuk limpiando las lágrimas.

—Yo no... no hare esto —se pone de pie Hakyeon decidido a escapar.

—No lo harás, no puedes simplemente huir cada vez que tengas miedo, estamos juntos en esto —ataca Wonsik tomando de la mano a Hakyeon como éste había hecho con él horas antes—. Eres parte del grupo. Solo quédate y escucha eso es más que suficiente, nosotros también te escucharemos.

—No quiero, por favor, no. Yo no puedo ayudarlos, la sola mención de ella hace que quiera vomitar y lo odio ¡odio sentirme así!

—¡Lo sé, todos nos sentimos igual! Nos duele siquiera pensar en eso y claro que es mucho peor hablar o escuchar de ello, pero por alguna maldita razón funciona.

—No griten.

—¡No necesito escuchar sus problemas! ¡Tengo suficiente conmigo! —se suelta del agarra de forma brusca sorprendiendo a los demás—. ¡Y no pueden obligarme a estar aquí!

—¡Esta bien! No tienes que ser tan bruto, estoy intentando ayudarte, maldita sea.

—Yo los mate.

—¡No pedí tu ayuda!

—Tranquilízate, Hakyeon. Estas haciendo un drama exagerado —regaña Hongbin ya harto de tanto grito.

—¿Y qué? Estoy siendo atacada ahora y quieren obligarme a quedarme.

—No vamos a obligarte, pero en serio queremos que seas parte de esto, te sentirás mejor estando acompañado. Aislarte y superarlo solo es lo peor que puedes hacer —interviene Jaehwan con un tono suave y expresión tranquila, una vez de pie toma de los hombros al nervioso hombre—. Estarás bien, vamos a cuidar de ti si te derrumbas.

—Con lo bien que me cuidan atacándome entre todos.

—Claro que vamos a atacarte si estas siendo una perra al respecto, todos aquí estamos jodidos de la cabeza, no eres el único que quiere mandar todo a la mierda y huir, pero estamos aquí luchando por mejorar, poniendo de nuestra parte en ayudar al otro. Y no te obligamos a nada, tú decidiste seguirnos por cuenta propia así que no actúes como si te hubiéramos obligado. ¡Estamos juntos en esto! ¡Deja de hacer las cosas tan difíciles y coopera!

No es la mejor forma de decir las cosas y por ello se gana miradas de regaño, pero no le importa, Hongbin no tiene filtros cuando está enojado. Aunque haya sido grosero tiene razón y eso es lo que enfurece a Hakyeon. Entre los dos comienzan a decirse sus verdades sin importar los sentimientos del otro, criticas van y vienen acompañadas de insultos y hasta lágrimas de puro coraje.

Hakyeon esta tan cansado de todo: cansado de callarse, de permanecer tranquilo, de guardar su dolor, de ser un cobarde y no poder ayudar a los demás. Sin saberlo esto es lo que necesitaba; a alguien que lo confrontara sin importarle sus sentimientos.

A Hongbin no le gusta ser criticado, sobre todo por alguien que parece tan perfecto como Hakyeon, no lo odia, pero el hombre es un claro reflejo de quien lo critico toda su vida; su padre. No es propia de él enojarse, pero las palabras salen de su boca sin que se dé cuenta. No puede parar.

Todos esos gritos quedan amortiguados por el repentino estallido del menor, Sanghyuk se levanta con brusquedad tumbando la silla y dejando, en el proceso, a todos en silencio.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Cállense! ¡Estaba intentado contarles algo, pero veo que les importa una jodida mierda! ¡Así que por eso! ¡Sólo por eso les diré, diré todo para que sufran conmigo hijos de puta! ¡Yo lo hice! ¡Mate a mis padres! ¡Esa noche... esa maldita noche que ella decidió ponerle fin a mi rebeldía, esa maldita bruja me llevo a casa de mis padres y me obligo a matarlos! Cada vez... cada vez que recuerdo puedo verlo... puedo ver la sangre en mis manos, veo los ojos de papá viéndome con horror. ¡Puedo recordar a la perfección los gritos y suplicas de mamá! Ella me llamaba y me pedía por favor que no lo hiciera, ¡ella dijo que me quería y yo de todas formas clave el cuchillo sobre su estómago! Una y otra vez hasta que no volvió a moverse. Yo lo hice... yo los mate. Fui yo... los mate... yo... yo lo hice.

En desgarradores sollozos y lamentos Sanghyuk cae de rodillas al suelo. No hay consuelo para su corazón, está inmerso en los recuerdos, puede ver ahora mismo las manos manchadas de sangre. Tiembla, cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza soltando un grito desesperado.

Los demás observan en silencio, impactados ante tal discurso.

Es por eso que Sanghyuk dejo de pelear. Hakyeon y Jaehwan pueden recordarlo. Esa noche que llego y lloro como un niño, gritando desesperado por algo de alivio. Estuvo dos días cubierto de la sangre de sus padres.

Hakyeon es el primero en salir del estupor y correr al baño sintiendo que la cena de hace una hora sube por su garganta.

Jaehwan cae a un lado del chico pasando una mano sobre su espalda en una muestra de apoyo, Sanghyuk enseguida se lanza a sus brazos buscando consuelo.

Wonsik parpadea confundido ante las lágrimas que comienzan a caer, lleva una mano a su boca queriendo acallar cualquier sonido de dolor. Taekwoon es rápido en ayudarlo a sentarse en una silla y brindar suaves caricias a su hombro.

Después de unos minutos el silencio se hace presente. Hakyeon volvió decidido a no huir y recibe un fuerte abrazo de Hongbin, es un abrazo de disculpas.

—Bienvenido al grupo de los muñecos rotos.

Hakyeon sonríe ante esa tonta frase del hombre guapo, observa como Sanghyuk acepta el vaso de agua y las servilletas que Wonsik le extiende, el chico sigue sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra Jaehwan, quien acaricia los cabellos del menor. Sanghyuk suena su nariz antes de beber el agua sintiendo su garganta seca. Sin dudas, este era el ambiente de contención que estaba buscando. Viéndolo así de frágil siendo cuidado por los mayores parece un niño, y lo es, por fin actúa como alguien de 17 años que esta jodidamente roto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene escenas gráficas de violencia.

Apenas entran a la casa Taekwoon corre escaleras arriba, los otros tres intercambian preocupadas miradas y deciden ir a acompañar al hombre. Como esperaban está llenando la maleta con sus pertenencias.

—No creo que debas... —Hakyeon no termina su frase cuando una mirada por parte de Taekwoon lo deja helado.

—Es obvio que ella espera por nosotros, vas a ir a la boca del lobo —intenta Jaehwan mirando con ojos hundidos de tristeza. Los demás no están mejor, abatidos ante la noticia.

Taekwoon decide no responder, sus manos tiemblan de pura furia contenida, no quiere estallar, no está enojado con ellos, es con esa agencia, con las personas que les mintieron y encerraron aquí, con esa maldita bruja y consigo mismo por no haber hecho nada antes, por ser inútil y no poder proteger a Wonsik. Nunca debió haberlo dejado solo. Que impotencia. Con solo pensar en las cosas que debe estar pasando sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Hace dos días Wonsik y Hongbin fueron a terapia juntos, se tardarían más tiempo de lo normal porque también pasarían al mercado para las compras de la semana. Llegó la noche y aun no volvían, los demás llamaron a sus celulares y nada, el chofer tampoco contestaba. Por la mañana Taekwoon había hecho todas las llamadas o búsquedas posibles, todas con el mismo resultado: nada. Sin automóvil tuvieron que pedir un Uber así llegaron a la agencia donde los hicieron esperar como estúpidos más de una hora, cuando por fin fueron atendidos todo lo que obtuvieron fueron palabras vacías: no sabemos que paso, estamos buscando a los hombres, quédense tranquilos y vayan a casa cuando tengamos información les avisaremos. La misma mierda que dijeron por teléfono. Fueron obligados a volver a casa. Sin embargo, al día siguiente estaban de nuevo ahí, esta vez Taekwoon no iba a irse sin respuestas. Nunca creyó volver a usar la violencia o intimidación como arma, no después de lo que vivió, pero ahí estaba amenazando con mandar todo a la mierda si no hablaban. Fue tanto el escándalo que la jefa en persona llegó para explicar lo que suponen sucedió. Era la primera vez que la veían. Hablaron con ella en su oficina y fue en su mayor parte sincera, pero de igual forma los mando a casa sin importar la pelea que dieron o infinitas amenazas que lanzaron, fueron dejados en medio de la nada de nuevo.

Taekwoon no se quedaría quieto, no después de lo que escucho.

Las noticias fueron: que nunca encontraron el cuerpo de la bruja ni las cintas de vigilancia, nada, la prisión donde fueron torturados parecía abandonada. Tenían esa información hace más de tres meses y nunca dijeron algo tan importante. Quizás la maldita bruja estaba viva, podría haber sobrevivido, alguna otra bruja la ayudo. Tal vez esta misma agencia estaba en contacto con la bruja, quizás todo esto que hacen con ellos es un maldito contrato, un intercambio de conveniencia, una búsqueda de poder. Después de todo, los humanos son de lo peor, seres malvados y egoístas que están dispuestos a todo con tal de conseguir lo que quieren.

Ahora hay duda, demasiadas dudas y desconfianza.

Según lo que la directora explico los dos hombres fueron secuestrados en el mismo edificio, en el estacionamiento fue hallada sangre proveniente del chofer y el auto que los transportaba ha desaparecido, en cuanto a los chicos no saben nada, lo más probable es que hayan sido atacados cerca de las escaleras justo después de salir, no hay rastro de pelea al parecer el atacante sabía cómo noquear a sus víctimas. Vaya seguridad, alguien puede entrar, secuestrar gente, llevarse un auto y nadie ve nada.

Taekwoon no tiene dudas de que es esa hija de puta, nadie se tomaría tantas molestias para secuestrar a dos hombres que no tienen siquiera donde caer muertos. Ira al único lugar donde pueden estar y acabara con ella. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella misma venga a por ellos.

—Espera, ¿siempre tuviste eso aquí? —pregunta Hakyeon viendo la pistola que Taekwoon sacó de una caja, el hombre comprueba que todo esté en su lugar antes de meterla de nuevo en la caja y arrojar ésta a la maleta.

—Es una de las pocas cosas que la casera mantuvo cuando el mundo me dio por desaparecido —explica sin dar más detalles. Él y Sanghyuk fueron los más perjudicados de todo esto ya que todas sus cosas fueron vendidas al darlos por desaparecidos, por lo menos Hyuk aún puede reclamar la casa de sus padres, pero Taekwoon nada, no tiene familiares como los demás que pudieron reclamar sus cosas y darles cobijo, estaría en la miseria misma si sale de esta casa.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Era guardia de seguridad.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Taekwoon? Las posibilidades de que salga muy mal... de que sea una trampa es alta —habla Sanghyuk. No había dicho una palabra desde que fueron informados sobre el suceso, no deja de darle vueltas la cabeza con ideas y preguntas, no sabe qué hacer, qué pensar, tiene miedo por sus amigos, por sí mismo.

Viendo esos ojos asustados y cargados de seriedad, Taekwoon, sabe que el menor busca más que una confirmación, el chico busca la razón del porqué decide arriesgar su vida de esta manera, porque decide sin pensarlo dos veces volver al infierno. Quiere responder, pero quizás estaría alentando al chico a seguirlo en esta misión suicida, no quiere ser responsable de su vida, a la vez sabe que no debe impórtale eso, Sanghyuk es un adulto en mente y alma, es libre de decidir qué hacer. Taekwoon para un momento y devuelve la mirada seguro y firme en su decisión.

—No pienso perder lo único valioso que tengo, Wonsik es luz y felicidad en este mundo de tormentas, es la razón de que siga respirando y pienso aferrarme a eso, aunque me cueste la vida.

La habitación queda en silencio por varios segundos antes de que Hyuk asienta dando por entendido que ya decidió.

—Bueno, alguien debe rescatar a Hongbin. Voy contigo, espérame —avisa Sanghyuk antes de correr a su habitación.

—Volveremos al lugar de nuestras pesadillas para acabar con el moustro de una vez por todas —dice Jaehwan asintiendo, su expresión triste es remplazada por una de resignación total, palmea el hombro del ultimo por decidir ahí para luego caminar a su habitación.

—¿Qué? —Hakyeon estaba nervioso, ahora siente que entra en pánico.

****(…)** **

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, Wonsik baja las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento, un poco más atrás de él viene Hongbin concentrado en su celular, pero viendo el camino cada tanto. Abre la puerta y sale sin prestar atención a su entorno, entonces siente un pinchazo en el cuello junto a un agarre en el brazo, de inmediato voltea hacia el toque sintiendo el terror absoluto envolver su cuerpo, piensa que esta alucinando así que niega e intenta alejarse, pero su vista se vuelve borrosa. Antes de caer al suelo escucha la puerta abrirse de nuevo seguido de la voz aterrada de Hongbin maldiciendo. Cuando despertó estaba en esa maldita celda, asustado creyó estar en una pesadilla, tenía que serlo. Se negó a creer. Pronto despertaría y estaría en los protectores brazos de Taekwoon. Y con ese pensamiento se durmió, cuando volvió en sí estaba atado a la mesa de tortura, el pánico se apodero de él mientras ella sonría con locura comenzando así la extensa tortura.

Wonsik abre los ojos despertando de nuevo en esa oscura y tenebrosa celda. En este punto sabe que su mente no lo está engañando. Comprueba las esposas haciéndose daño al mover los brazos por argollas incrustadas en su piel que van al costado de su brazo desde el codo hasta la muñeca, son como anillos sólo que más gruesas y colocadas de forma paralela, aun sangran si las mueve.

Desea tanto que sea una de sus pesadillas.

No es así.

Es la realidad.

Al colocarse contra la pared en una posición sentada puede ver a su compañero.

El hombre está sentado en una silla de madera con las manos atadas a la espalda de esta, lleva ropas oscuras que contrastan con su piel blanca, hay ciertas zonas rojas como en sus brazos y pecho, piel maltratada con cortes recientes. Parece muerto con los ojos cerrados y un semblante tranquilo.

En la habitación silenciosa resuenan pasos de tacón, la madera cruje en algunas partes acompañando las pisadas. La mujer da una vuelva alrededor del hombre dormido antes de detenerse en frente y acomodar el flequillo, sonríe satisfecha y camina hacia atrás del hombre para abrazarlo por el cuello.

—Despierta —pronuncia en un tono alegre y cariñoso. El hombre abre los ojos en forma de cruz, su mirada pide ayuda a gritos, todos sus músculos se contraen al sentir la cálida respiración contra su oreja—. Eso es, bienvenido, esta vez nada te alejara de mí.

Ella toma el muñeco sobre la mesa y una jeringa con sangre recién extraída de su prisionero en la celda, inyecta la sangre sobre el pecho del muñeco justo donde dibujo un corazón volviendo la zona roja y húmeda, repite el proceso con la otra jeringa con sangre. Sonríe satisfecha con su resultado, tiene a dos de sus juguetes faltan cuatro. Agarra una gruesa aguja, sonríe con maldad al hombre en la celda para luego pinchar con la aguja la pierna del muñeco escuchando como los dos hombres ahí gritan de dolor. La mujer ríe a carcajadas, disfruta de los gritos mientras clava una y otra vez la aguja sobre el muñeco.

****(…)** **

****

Llegan por la mañana al pueblo, después de un largo viaje en autobús.

Jaehwan propone un plan y eso requiere que sea de noche, todos están de acuerdo algo que cae mal a Taekwoon, que deberá lidiar con su inquietud y ansias el resto del día. Compran lo necesario para ejecutar el plan y luego van a comer. Es extraño que nadie los haya reconocido como “los hombres desaparecidos”, es una ciudad pequeña, pero suponen tres meses es suficiente para que la gente olvide cosas que no les afecta directamente. Cerca del mediodía el calor del sol contra sus cicatrices se vuelve insoportable así que terminan refugiados en casa abandonada de Sanghyuk, pero no se quedan mucho tiempo ahí cuando Hakyeon insiste en ir de visita a su casa y Jaehwan también. Los recibimientos cargados de emoción y amor hacen sentir incomodos a Taekwoon y Sanghyuk, ser atendidos por completos desconocidos de forma tan emotiva es desconcertante, no sabían cómo actuar o que decir. Además, siendo una familia numerosa el ambiente se volvió sofocante y los constantes ruidos irritantes.

Fue cálido y abrumador para Taekwoon, que si bien estaba acostumbrado a tener varios hermanos no una familia como tal. Mientras las dos niñas maquillan su rostro piensa en lo afortunado que son sus amigos y que no deberían arriesgar su vida en esta misión.

Por otro lado, Sanghyuk se vio sofocado por los recuerdos y al terminar cada visita caía en la nostalgia que le provocaba el ambiente tan familiar para él. No podía evitar extrañar, anhelar de regreso esos momentos con sus padres. Las lágrimas acompañaron su dolor, así como los abrazos de sus amigos.

Cae la noche en la ciudad. El grupo de amigos llega a la misión después de haber cruzado el bosque, un camino bien conocido, pero del que nunca estuvieron tan ansiosos de recorrer. Por fuera la gran mansión parece terrorífica sin luces que den indicios de vida, aparenta abandono para ahuyentar a forasteros o mentes curiosas. Aunque cuando comenzaron las desapariciones nadie volvió a pisar el bosque.

Con cautela se adentran al lugar, los pasillos son tal y como recuerdan; oscuros y con ese desagradable aroma a incienso que ella tanto adora. Sólo hay cuatro habitaciones que tienen luz: el baño, panel de cámaras, la prisión de tortura y el dormitorio de la bruja.

Entrando al pasillo que da a la prisión observan una silueta humana aparecer, por la oscuridad no logran saber quién es, pero notan una especie de martillo en su mano y eso los hace retroceder, ya sea uno de sus compañeros no quieren verse en un enfrentamiento.

—¡Corran!

La voz aterrada de Wonsik resuena en el pasillo, está siendo controlado, ¿cómo ella logro eso tan rápido? No hay tiempo para pensar es hora de correr. El grupo se separa en dos: Sanghyuk y Taekwoon por un lado y Jaehwan por otro. Este último se detiene un segundo antes de seguir logrando así que Wonsik lo siga a él.

Los otros dos hombres esperan hasta que ya no escuchan pisadas y vuelven cruzando así el pasillo hasta la habitación de torturas. Apenas entran y son atacados por Hongbin, los ojos de cruz asustan más que el cuchillo aproximándose a ellos, Taekwoon logra agarrar las muñecas del hombre, ambos comienzan a forcejear.

—¡Detrás!

Ese grito de Hongbin sorprende y al mismo tiempo advierte a Sanghyuk que voltea justo a tiempo para esquivar la jeringa contra su cuello. Taekwoon aprovecha ese milisegundo para atacar, sin soltar a Hongbin empuja los brazos hacia atrás atrayendo al hombre y así propinar un rodillazo contra su estómago, el chico pierde el aliento y cae al suelo. Taekwoon toma el cuchillo y corre hacia la mujer. Sanghyuk había esquivado todos los ataques de ella hasta que se vio acorralado contra su celda, recordando las torturas que vivió ahí algo en su interior estalla llenándolo de ira, sin pensar ataca a la bruja con una patada que la manda al suelo. Una vez Chae Rin sentada, Taekwoon la ataca por detrás para clavarle el cuchillo en la cabeza mientras Sanghyuk ataca de frente. De su vestido ella saca una aguja de tejer y la clava contra el abdomen de Sanghyuk, al tiempo que hace eso el cuchillo se clava en su espalda. Taekwoon la maldice por moverse y quita el cuchillo escuchando los gritos de la mujer, intenta de nuevo acabar con ella, pero la loca se mueve como gusano y comienza a empujar la jeringa hacia él con desesperación, Taekwoon retrocede dejando a Sanghyuk que la derribe y la sostenga contra el suelo. No lucha mucho ya que la sangre que cae desde su espalda la vuelve débil.

De repente escuchan un grito ensordecedor que los deja helados.

Wonsik había alcanzado a Jaehwan, lo derribo contra el suelo y, siguiendo las instrucciones que le dieron, levantó en alto el martillo y arremetió contra la pierna hasta romper el hueso. Un golpe limpio y preciso entre la rodilla y el tobillo.

—¡Mátalos! ¡Mátalos, Hongbin! —ordena ella aprovechando la distracción de los jóvenes.

El nombrado se acerca y rodea el cuello de Taekwoon con un brazo, aprieta con clara intención de ahorcar, el mayor entra en conflicto porque no quiere dañar al chico, pero valora su vida, toma su decisión clavando el cuchillo en la pierna de Hongbin, este hace una mueca de dolor, pero no suelta. Entonces Taekwoon comienza a hacer cortes superficiales sobre el brazo obtenido el mismo resultado, se detiene cuando empieza a sentir que el aire le falta, no sirve luchar contra el brazo musculoso, el agarre es muy fuerte. Tenía que ser Hongbin un hombre atlético.

Al ver esto Sanghyuk actúa; intenta agarra la jeringa de la bruja, pero la aguja termina rota por todo el forcejeo. Está desesperado por salvar a su amigo así que no piensa: agarra la cabeza de ella y la estampa contra el suelo, una y otra vez hasta asegurarse de que no se mueva. Asustado de sí mismo se aleja del cuerpo inerte, observa la sangre en sus manos y luego ve el rojo aun caer de la espalda de ella. Sanghyuk recuerda esa noche cuando sus padres murieron, el cuerpo de su madre ensangrentado debajo suyo. La bilis se acumula en su boca y llegan las arcadas, tosiendo se inclina sintiendo que se ahoga con su saliva en un intento por evitar el vómito.

En el momento en que Chae Rin dejo de moverse; los ojos de Hongbin volvieron a su marón vivo. Teniendo el dominio completo el chico suelta a su amigo y observa el panorama, esta asqueado y sorprendido de Sanghyuk, pero preocupado por su propia pierna derecha de la cual brota sangre. Al apenas ser soltado, Taekwoon cae de rodillas al suelo tosiendo y jadeando en busca de aire, apenas recupera el aliento ayuda a vendar la pierna de Hongbin.

El dolor era insoportable, Jaehwan no podía más que quejarse. Wonsik se disculpa con desesperación e intenta consolar al hombre adolorido sin éxito.


	5. Chapter 5

El calor y humo comienzan a expandirse por todas partes.

Sanghyuk ayuda a caminar a Hongbin mientras Taekwoon arrastra el cuerpo de la mujer por las muñecas cuando se encuentran con Jaehwan y Wonsik en el pasillo. No logran decirse nada porque la bruja recupera la conciencia poniendo en alerta a todos. Taekwoon la suelta para sacar su pistola y apuntarle la cabeza.

—¿Qué es ese sonido? —pregunta ella como si nada, con un poco de esfuerzo logra sentarse para observar a los jóvenes. Tose por el molesto humo que comienza a ser cada vez mayor y sonríe cuando entiende la situación—. ¿Están quemando mi casa? Ese bastardo de Hakyeon debe ser ya que no está aquí. Al parecer están quemándolo desde la parte trasera, quieren deshacerse de las celdas primero. ¿Alguna vez les conté como hago los muñecos vudú?

—¡No nos interesa!

Ella ignora el grito furioso de Hongbin.

—Creo un muñeco con mis propias manos y luego lo mancho con la sangre de quien quiera controlar de esa forma se crea el vínculo, fácil. Claro, la victima debe estar totalmente rota para ello. Luego lo único que debo hacer es activarlo.

Y con eso los ojos de Wonsik y Hongbin cambian a forma de cruz, pero ella no dicta una orden, sino que sonríe, ríe a carcajadas mientras los dos hombres caen al suelo entre gritos desgarradores, observan su propios brazos y manos sin daño alguno, pero sienten que la piel se hincha y arde, todo su cuerpo arde, es como si hubiera fuego sobre su piel. No pueden más que gritar desesperados por un poco de alivio.

Son segundos en los que no entienden que sucede. Apenas comprender la situación, Taekwoon aprieta el gatillo incrustando plomo en la cabeza de la mujer, ella deja de reír cayendo “muerta” al suelo. Enseguida los dos chicos dejan de gritar, el sufrimiento acabo, pero el dolor aún permanece. Ser envueltos por las llamas es diez veces peor que recibir apuñaladas.

—¡Debemos salir de aquí ahora! —insiste Sanghyuk volviendo a pasar el brazo izquierdo de Hongbin alrededor de su hombro, el hombre tiembla y apenas tiene fuerzas para apoyarse en sus adoloridas piernas.

Preocupado, Taekwoon revisa a Wonsik, que a duras penas logra levantarse, asegura que puede andar solo y así sigue a Sanghyuk apoyándose de la pared. Taekwoon decide dejar a la mujer ahí ya que debe llevar a Jaehwan. Logran salir de la mansión a salvo.

Hakyeon los está esperando en la entrada y no es el único ahí: la agencia, que una vez los ayudo, están de nuevo para atenderlos.

Taekwoon sigue sin confiar en ellos, pero nunca rechazaría ayuda cuando lo necesita. Jaehwan, Hongbin y Wonsik son atendidos mientras la directora se acerca a los otros tres llevándolos un poco alejados para hablar.

—¿Dónde está ella? —pregunta la mujer siendo lo más neutral posible.

—La dejamos dentro, íbamos a encadenarla y tirarla al río —explica Sanghyuk observando las llamas comenzar a consumir la parte delantera del lugar.

—Es una buena idea, pero no la matara.

Asegura la mujer y sin más camina hacia la mansión en llamas. Todos observan atónitos como se adentra y minutos después vuelve trayendo a rastras el cuerpo calcinado de la bruja. La mujer se preocupa más por su cabello dañado que por sus manos quemadas, es atendida de inmediato por una de las enfermeras ahí, acepta un rápido vendado para volver a acercarse a los tres chicos.

—¿Quién eres? —dice Taekwoon con un tono suave y cargado de sospecha.

—Park Bom, fui victima como ustedes una vez, fui una muñeca —dice tranquilamente como si no fuera la gran confesión. Eso explica porque está cubierta de pies a cabeza sin importar el calor insoportable que hace.

Ella camina hacia la pila de maletas que trajeron, ya que esta es una zona donde los vehículos no pueden pasar. Bom vuelve y levanta frente a ellos una pequeña maleta negra de madera, levanta un lado de la maleta dejando ver un artefacto de hierro descansando ahí: es una especie de micrófono en forma de cráneo rodeado por diferentes dibujos y símbolos, el cráneo esta sostenido por una extensión cilíndrica de metal que termina en punta, totalmente negro y grotesco, sólo con verlo sientes el aura maligna.

—Sólo esto puede matarla.

—¿Qué es?

—Un arma ancestral, se ha utilizado múltiples veces para matar brujas. Se dice que está hecho con el cráneo de la primera bruja. Aunque eso no está confirmado. Uno de ustedes tendrá que apuñalar a esa mujer con esto para matarla de una vez por todas, pero al hacerlo deberá sacrificar algo. Es como una ofrenda para purificar tanta maldad, yo sacrifique mi sonrisa cuando acabe con mi enemiga.

Hakyeon está negando con la cabeza a todo eso, Taekwoon piensa en las desventajas de vivir sin algo, Sanghyuk mira el artefacto antiguo y luego a la bruja quemada. A continuación, el menor de todos ellos da un paso adelante y toma el cráneo entre sus manos.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Taekwoon viendo con ojos angustiados al menor, quiere tomar su lugar, pero si el chico quiere hacerlo no va a detenerlo.

—No tengo nada que perder esa hija de puta me arrebato todo. Necesito hacer esto, quiero acabar con ella —la determinación se puede apreciar en su noto y expresión.

Sanghyuk camina hacia el calcinado cuerpo que aun parece respirar. Al arrodillarse hace una mueca de asco por el olor del cabello y la carne quemada. Bom explica el ritual: primero debe empapar la punta con su sangre y luego apuñalar el corazón de la bruja. La ofrenda es tomada al azar, pero no será nada grave como para arruinar su vida. Sanghyuk sigue todos los pasos. Una vez que apuñala el corazón el cuerpo de la bruja se vuelve cenizas quedando sólo su cráneo intacto. Todos miran al menor esperando que diga si se siente extraño, pero este asegura que está bien.

Bom junta el cráneo y guarda el artefacto. Sanghyuk es atendido en busca de posibles problemas en el sistema o falta de algo, pero no encuentran nada extraño. Hakyeon acompaña en el suelo a Jaehwan y Hongbin en una agradable charla. Taekwoon cae sobre Wonsik en un suave y necesitado abrazo.

—Gracias por venir a buscarme —dice Wonsik rodeando la cintura del mayor con ambos brazos, esta vendado de muñeca a codo por los aros que fueron quitados de ahí.

—Por ti haría lo imposible —Taekwoon cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por la calidez de sus cuerpos y la paz que envuelve sus almas.

Son libres.

****(…)** **

****

Epílogo

Termina de regar las flores y vuelve a entrar a la casa aliviado de volver a la sombra, la luz de sol ya no provoca que sus hedidas ardan, pero sigue siendo molesto estar bajo ella mucho tiempo. Taekwoon quita sus zapatos y va a la cocina donde limpia sus manos para acompañar a Hyuk en el desayuno. El menor está inmerso en su celular.

—Me voy —anuncia Wonsik entrando al comedor para despedirse de Taekwoon con un rápido beso en la mejilla, cuando intenta alejarse es detenido para un beso en los labios igual de rápido, pero mucho más dulce. Esta vez Wonsik es libre de irse cuando una voz lo detiene en la puerta.

—¿Y mi beso? —protesta Sanghyuk llevando un pan tostado a su boca, finge enojo e indignación cuando el beso le es lanzado de lejos, pero sonríe al final ya que sólo está bromeando.

Para los tres esto se volvió rutina: desayunan juntos, luego Wonsik va al trabajo y una hora más tarde sale Sanghyuk a la escuela, mientras Taekwoon duerme toda la tarde ya que trabaja de noche, es un poco triste ya que no puede pasar tiempo junto a ellos hasta que llega fin de semana, pero puede sopórtalo al ser temporal pronto conseguirá algo mejor. Fue idea de Sanghyuk invitarlos a vivir en su casa, estaría ahí solo y eso sería horrible, además, Taekwoon y Wonsik no tenían donde quedarse. Wonsik podía volver con su familia, pero hace mucho dejo de hablarles por ser unos repulsivos intolerantes, prefiere estar solo que ser tratado con desprecio. Ya llevan cuatro meses conviviendo y la verdad es que se llevan muy bien. Taekwoon por fin acepto ir a terapia, fue a un profesional de su elección y con quien se siente cómodo hablando, es todo un progreso. Wonsik está orgulloso de él y Sanghyuk sorprendido cada vez que habla, Taekwoon podía ser un hombre agradable y hasta gracioso, gran sorpresa para los demás también.

—Que perro —dice Sanghyuk con ojos cansados mientras ve a Taekwoon comer una barra de chocolate. El mayor sonríe y sigue con su desayuno.

La ofrenda que tomaron fue su gusto. No es algo que necesite, pero es un placer que ya no se podrá dar.

Hakyeon, Jaehwan y Hongbin fueron acogidos por sus respectivas familias, no tuvieron problema ya que son muy queridos por todos. De hecho, a Jaehwan lo atienden tanto por su pierna rota que escapa de vez en cuando a casa de Hyuk para tener momentos de tranquilidad, también toma secciones de terapia como todo el resto, pero aún no vuelve al trabajo. Por otro lado, Hakyeon regresó a su antiguo trabajo de escritor y ahora hace ejercicio junto a Hongbin, este último aun no regresa a la universidad, quizás el año siguiente tenga suerte.

De a poco todos están volviendo a ser los mismos que eran antes de que la tortura comenzara.

En cuanto a Bom, ella aseguró seguir investigando a las brujas comenzando con la que ayudaba a Chae Rin. Y pensar que una vez las brujas fueron muñecas como ellos, eso significa que pudieron terminar como Chae Rin, siendo moustros. Park Bom seguirá ayudando a otros como ellos para acabar de una vez por todas con el ciclo maldito.

El sector 28, la mansión de las torturas, fue quemada, destruida junto con su dueña.


End file.
